The Start of Everything
by pink-heronsGAA
Summary: Summary inside... LOL
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCTION:**

Greetings my fellow readers and authors!

I'm here to tell a story about childhood friendship turning into a love story. The story is divided into three sets. So, it is more likely a Trilogy story.

The Alice Academy chronicle mainly narrates about the story of the different students there. Though, mostly, it just focuses on the major characters. The _Start of Everything _is really the start of everything. However, this Story One primarily highlights Natsume's POVs. For the most part, this story only evolves between the two future lovers... No Hotaru or Ruka yet. You'll know when they'll come but for now, this is NOT their part and not their time to shine.

In the first part, it was some sort of twisted. Greek mythology and Alice Academy combined. But don't confuse yourselves. I really planned on having and making the story like that. You know, I have different plans on each story. I won't reveal the two yet but by the time I am finished uploading the whole Story One, I'll keep on updating the next.

This first one, containing ten chapters, is more on friendship, adventure and humour. Still, I don't know some of your tastes but I do wish that you'll like my story and be happy with it. Mythology by Edith Hamilton and Percy Jackson series by Rick Riordan really inspired me a lot on this one. And I also hoped that you too liked their books and have already read them.

Eventually, in this part, you'll get a few values like friendship, right choices and such! So, read on and enjoy!

God bless and more power!

Pink-heronsGAA

(LOL)


	2. The real Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Having a co-ugly best friend**

I am the infamous slut, Natsume Hyuuga, heir of the multi-billionaire Hyuuga companies. I was born with the brains but not with the looks. I have a perfect face, though. I have a messy raven hair same as my dad. The only thing that seems to be ruining my face is this stupid freckles and pimples in my head. If it weren't for my title, I would be thrown in the garbage dump of insufferable insults.

Since I'm an incredible fast-learner, I was homeschooled. But ever since that old man hits something hard on his empty head, I swear I don't know what happened, he decided me to enter Third Grade at our own all-for-elites school.

He's actually dumb, you know! Did he really mean it? I perfectly know that he knows the reason why I hesitated and keep on arguing about that matter. But he's really a hard-headed freak or he just wants to see his only son and the future bearer of his companies suffer. He's truly a demon that is inside a fake angel suit. He's always pretending to be high and almighty like some powerful god or something. Tch. How pathetic and lame could it be?

111

Today is June 1, XXXX, my first day of school and my damn first step of going to hell. I moaned when the alarm clock woke me up followed by my personal maids. Like sh*t, won't they for once stop taunting me? Having them follow me every second of my life is a big pain in the ass. I mean, they're so plastic when that old man and hag is there but when they aren't...

They were laughing following behind me towards the bathroom with a towel on their hands.

"Ha-ha, you know? If it weren't for his title and our debt to his parents, I swear I wouldn't dare serve an ogre," one of them spoke which I badly wanted to pulverize ever since she first took a step in my territory, my house, my mansion, my castle!

"Yeah, me too, ha-ha," the others replied in unison. Well, I guess, I don't need to crush just one but five.

After I put on my uniform, I gave a death glare at the foolish maids who teased me a while ago before going inside my own limousine. I smirked when I felt like they were gulping and looking at each other with bewilderment and fear the moment I went inside the car.

It took about half an hour ride from my estate to my private helicopter and another half-hour ride to the other side of the country. My place is located somewhere at the southernmost part of the nation, where there's a very big piece of land far from the pollution in the city proper. Yapp! That whole hundred or more acres of land is all mine, I mean, ours-my family. Meanwhile, the school is located in Tokyo, capital of Japan. More or less, the distance from here to there would be (600) six hundred miles. So, it makes sense why I was a few minutes late at school. I would put all the blames on the maids which are in fact true. They were so busy chatting and making fun of me that they lost track of time.

When I was still in the school gate, ahead of me, I spotted a very beautiful girl. She has gray or was it black hair? I couldn't tell. I think I'm in a spell. She's really like a goddess. She has natural red lips or was it her lipstick? But isn't she still too young to use make-up? Besides, it's forbidden; rules, you know? Anyway, she was laughing with her friends while pointing at a certain auburn-haired girl whose face I couldn't see clearly since she was facing down.

I didn't know what got into me but I got out from the car and walked confidently at their direction. I had an eyebrow tilted upwards as I grabbed the beautiful girl's hand. She spun around at the same time as their friends. Sure I was dumbstruck.

"Hey, look! Mr. Frog Prince here came to rescue her princess Ugly Duckling," she yelled to her friends. I was hurt by that. They started laughing at me. Those bitches especially when...

"Natsume?" the brunette said or more like asked as she made eye-to-eye contact with me.

"Mikan?"

Is it really her? Well, I haven't seen her since I started homeschooling. That was like more or less four years ago. She's the daughter of my parents' business partner. Well, more like her father owned, like mine, a multi-billionaire company. He was always right beside us in terms of commerce, trade, etc. But our parents aren't rivals or enemies; instead, they're partners for already quite a long time. They were like together, hand-in-hand, in overpowering and overthrowing other companies.

"Natsume Hyuuga?" she confirmed furthermore.

"Yes, it's me, idiot!" I think hearing the word 'Hyuuga' brought down chills to the three girls since they glance awkwardly at each other before excusing themselves to leave.

It took for us a while to compose ourselves. I mean, we haven't seen nor played at each other for quite a while already. And I guessed she has the same fate as I have. There were a lot of pink spots around her face and blackheads near her nose. Imagine me, the not yet famous prince personality, with those stupid freckles, etc. on my face times two that to her.

We walked silently down the path walk. We decided to ditch homeroom and all those introduction part because we knew that if we were there during the 'my name is... Nice to meet you' part, you know what would happen. Laughters everywhere!

"Hey," I said, finally breaking the silence.

"Hey"

"What's up? I guess you-"

"Yeah! I got teased up pretty badly. The one earlier with those girls was just a minor one"

"Wait! You mean-"

"I'm homeschooled since four years ago until dad convinced me to study here"

It makes sense, if the others already knew how important she was, they would just leave her alone. Wait, what did she say again? Damn! Could this be a sign- No! No! She's just my friend. No way would this girl be my parents talking about the perfect match for me that would also be studying at this school as my classmate. Surely, maybe she would be since we have the same face-err-same condition, etc. But I couldn't accept it. Besides, they said my classmate. Maybe and hopefully we're in different rooms. I really couldn't treat her more than just being my childhood friend.

"Hey, Natsume"

"Yeah?"

"I guess it's best if we return to class now? What's your room? I'm in 2-B," WTF! Great, just great!

I sighed inside so to avoid questions, "same"

"Really? It's great. Hey, how about you and me being best of friends again like we used to before since-"

"Sure" I didn't want her to say the last sentence. I perfectly knew what she meant. No one would make friends with us and we were correct. So, we have no option as to who to socialize with but each other.

When we entered the room, I could tell by the looks of my classmates that they were all holding on their laugh. If it weren't for that blond guy teacher telling them that we're the son and daughter of Mr. Hyuuga and Mr. Yukihira, we would be dead meat of insults.

The teacher explained some things that we missed during homeroom like having a partner. I felt like everyone already got one so I have no choice but to partner up and be seated next to _her_. The rest of the time was fine, I think. Well, at least she made a friend with two twin sisters named Anna (I called her pink girl) and Nonoko (no comment) and she introduced them to me.

The two were nice but my instincts tell me that they were just using Mikan to get famous. I mean, though she seems a little hideous but her family was on the Top One richest company all over the world chart. Of course, beside them is ours. So, those damn plastics seem like not just using her but me as well. But I guess I should stay shut for a while and observe them before I skip to any conclusions. But I'm a little bit concerned already especially towards Mikan because even once, my instincts never betrayed me. And I don't want to see my new-slash-old best friend get hurt most importantly in a matter of friendship again.


	3. Riding Mr Stripes to camp

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Riding Mr. Stripes to camp**

Weeks after I entered the school, same thing goes. Whenever I and Mikan walk by the path walk, students would cover their mouths as to not show us their pathetic, silly laughs. Those feelers who thought how beautiful they are, -Tch. Yeah, right!- ,with twisted teeth and crooked eyes and etc.

We entered the room after our long, horrible walk on the campus. Then, the blond gay teacher appeared just after we settled in our seats. I hate to admit it but I still owe him a 'thanks' after saving us from the huge storms of laughter on our first day of school. But I sure ain't going to say it in public.

"Good morning class," he greeted us while staring at us-particularly me- and gave us a very awkward smile.

He cleared his throat before proceeding, "I wanted to remind you if you already packed up your things and clothes good for three days"

"And why is that" I butted in. Everyone stared at me even Mikan

"Three day camping, remember?" Mikan whispered into my ears as she leaned closer, "That's what you get for always ditching homeroom"

A lot of times, since I entered this dang school, I tried to leave in every lesson especially homeroom. Well, it's not like I hate the teachers or the subjects; it's just that I hate to be around with my plastic classmates. Of course I invited my best friend to come with me but she always say 'no' and making petty lame excuses like 'there maybe some important announcements'. As hard as I tried to say it, turns out to be she's right.

Damn! I really look like an idiot with this people staring at me. I could sense that they were about to laugh. I wanted to shout 'scram' to them or something like that. But instead, a different word came out of my mouth. It was kind of like an 'ahem,' luckily the blondie somehow understood it and continued talking infront.

222

I woke up with a fresh new start that morning. Today, there wouldn't be any class since the others would be on a three day trip (Wednesday to Friday). Plus, those five rattling maids are not here which I don't know why and I would rather not know. I was, for once, happy with my life. Not until...

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

I don't know what creature was right outside my bedroom doors. I didn't answer the knock. Instead, I lie back on the bed pretending that I'm still asleep. I was still thinking what kind of Greek beast is about to leap into my bedroom. I don't know if it's the five empousas, the hag or the old man but those two airheaded are on a business trip plus those five monsters are on leave, remember? Maybe it's just a harmless Satyr or Pegasus or Unicorn or... Heck! What am I thinking? Tch. This is what I get from reading too much Percy Jackson books last night.

But as the thing screeched...

"Natsume!"

I'm sure that it was just a lost ogre, more particularly a girl ogre, like the wife of Shrek? Damn! I hate that movie! Well, actually, that thing shook me off which kind of irritates me A LOT!

"What are you doing here troll?" she raised her brows, "I mean doll, a very beautiful doll"

She curved her lips. Without a doubt, she didn't buy my little joke. She's quite intelligent, you know. Well, I think intelligent is not the best word but 'wise.' Do you know Annabeth Chase from the story? Yeah. She was really quite interested in monuments especially architecture like her. Sometimes, I really think that she's the daughter of Athena which is really weird and impossible. Gods don't exist. I don't believe in them. Just then, I ask the most stupid question ever!

"What are you doing here?"

"What are YOU still doing here?" she gave out a sigh, "I thought, before I headed to camp, that you wouldn't be coming"

"So, you're just here to tell me that?"

"No, I'm here to fetch you. I told Mr. Narumi that I'll just catch up. I don't want to enjoy all the fun without my best friend"

"Or maybe you're just scared that no one will defend you when they tease you?"

"Don't be silly," she gave out a smirk, "I thought that maybe without your parents or those silly maids and without school, you'll be stuck lonely in this awful place"

Great! I ran out of words. (sigh). This is what you'll get for telling your incredibly smart friend all your secrets. Well, I know that I AM ALSO SMART! But, though I dislike it, SOMETIMES she just outsmarts me.

"Please. I wasted a lot of money just to refill my gas tank and efforts to get here. You need to come!" Shit! There goes her puppy dog eye. I really hate it when she does that. Somehow, I just can't resist it.

"Okay! Okay! Fine! I'll get dressed!"

She smiled. Although with that messy face of hers, she still has the brightest and cutest smiles ever. And not even one student at campus had beaten her in being the most cheerful person. Even in the verge of mockery on her, she still smiles to everyone. At those times, I really think of her as a silly and foolish person.

But I know Mikan more than anyone at school. She smiles even though in pain ever since her mother went missing. Now, what are left are she and her dad. But she doesn't want anyone to know her sadness most especially her father. So, instead, she smiles and cheers everyone in order to brighten up herself as well.

After I got dressed, packed my things up and some foods, we decided to take her car. I sat at the front seat next to her driving. Yes! She and I can steer even at an age of ten (10) and we don't need licenses since her dad and mine are really famous, rich and all. I don't know but I'm kind of glad that we could have our personal cars even at this young age. We're lucky, I guess?

We passed by the city then to mountain ranges. Curse them! How far do we suppose to go? Where is this place? I could hardly notice this area. Mikan, clever as she is, seems to detect the worried emotion I tried to cover. But dang! I could hardly hide anything from her.

"Don't worry Natsume. We're halfway there. We're actually in-between the city and the place where we are suppose to be"

And just right after she said those words, we ran out of gas in the middle of nowhere.

"Shoot! And didn't I tell you while we're still in the city to refill your gas tank?"

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't expect this"

"Of course you didn't," I sighed, "Give me your cellphone"

"I didn't bring any"

"Why didn't you?" Great! I'm really pissed off now.

"If you're out camping, would you bring cellphones? Where's the fun? You didn't even bring your own phone"

Well, I'm afraid she's right. Stupid me! I didn't even bring my own phone. I looked at her at the corner of my eye. She slammed her back on her seat and stared at the stirring wheel. By the looks of it, I think she's thinking of a way to get pass here same as I am.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes until she suddenly smiled which is kind of weird and it freaks me out. She suddenly opened the car door at her side and went to the old man a meter in-front of us tending his herd of zebras. She talked to him for a while before returning back.

"Get out of there, Natsume! As much as I hate it, I'm trading Petunia for Stripee and Strip-o"

"Who are they?" I replied cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm trading my car for two zebras, dimwit! Now, get out before I change my mind and trade you instead"

Immediately, I got out of her car and beside her, head to the man. He bowed to us and gave us two zebras out of the three dozen ones. After Mikan hesitantly handed her keys, the man went away with the herd leaving me, her and the two animals in the middle of the road. She went to one of the mammals and mounted on to the small guy. After, she then gave me that ride-or-I'll-leave-you cold look. I crossed my arms.

"If you're still thinking about the part where they rode silly animals in the Percy Jackson and the lightning thief part, well, we desperately need this or we'll be trapped here for three days"

Uncertain but without a choice, I hopped on the larger zebra's back.

"Don't worry! Zebras are a family of horses and if we're lucky enough, they probably can run at the same speed as an ordinary pony"

"I know that idiot!"

"Good to know. Let's go!"

If we were in a civilized place, people would be laughing hard at us. Who wouldn't? A bunch of ten-year old kids riding on a zebra's back. But luckily, mountains and fields stretched ahead of us. We travelled for hours until the sun was already setting. I guess we aren't that fortunate in the zebras we've got.

We arrived at camp at exactly ten o'clock. The others were already asleep, thank the gods! The only left awake was the Naru guy and the teacher with the frog. They stared at us like we were some fools and said nothing but nod. We motioned like we understood them and ate the foods in our backpack, some ambrosia and nectar. When we were finished eating, we set up our tent and sleep side by side on the very miniature space. Curse her for just bringing one, a small one at that.


	4. Playing hideandseek with ghosts

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Playing hide-and-seek with ghosts**

I woke up a little too early the next day. I couldn't sleep with this state of mine. I decided to take a walk to a nearby pond for a while. I sat on the shore for a couple of minutes. After, I heard someone singing. I chose to go near the lake to see whose voice was it.

For a few times, I saw a girl figure swimming. Is it a nymph, a mermaid or a siren? I opt to lean closer to the water. And for a split second, something or someone pulled me to the lake. If I weren't trained to swim and breathe for a longer time underwater, I would've drowned myself.

I sank until my feet already touched the sand. I quickly swam upwards but I heard sudden movements somewhere behind me. Curiosity knocks and I hesitantly investigated it. I changed my course and swam deeper and further to the center of the lagoon. It would've been suicide but still, I'm determined to find out what it was.

I almost ran out of breath. So, I changed my direction and charge to the surface. I was almost there when something or someone pulled me downwards. I looked at the bottom, to where the creature held my right foot and to my shock, it was a sprite!

Sprites are known to be supernatural elfin creatures associated with water. Some great poet says that they were horrible spirits, ghosts, beings or whatever they are. I don't care whatever thing they are. What I know right now is that I'm in serious trouble. I'm losing my breath. Any minute, I would collapse and die. Of course! No one would be able to see my corpse since if I'm unfortunate, this thing would eat and feast my body. I need to loosen his grip on my foot, I need to escape.

I started kicking him or her or it until I hit the face, more particularly the eye so it is most likely a bull's eye. The problem is the thing I kicked is not a cow but a sea spirit. Nonetheless, I broke free from its grasp. I quickly look for a safe place. I don't have enough time to go upwards since I think I'm more than a kilometre beneath. I saw a sunken ship and without a moment's hesitation, went in there for cover. I only hope there aren't any piranhas taking refuge here or any sea serpents, baby krakens, Hecatoncheires (Hundred-Handed Ones) or other Greek underwater monsters.

I hid on a treasure chest and kept my calm even though I was losing all of my breath. I covered my nose and used my mouth to breathe. After a minute of staying quietly in the chest, I decided to go outside. I think the coast is clear and so swam upwards.

But halfway there, something slimy snaked in my legs. I wriggled it off with all my might until it finally slipped off down to where it came from. Atlas! I mean... At last! I finally reached the shore but as I coughed out water and glanced at the things around me, the place wasn't already the exact place I once was a while ago. There were a lot of trees and there was a small crack in the middle of two mountains compressed together.

For once in my life, I was terrified. What is this place? Calypso's island? Impossible! But where is she? Just then, I heard a very terrible screech somewhere ahead of me. And then, three winged figures appeared afar, in the skies. I thought that they were Pegasus but as it came closer, I could decipher an old woman's body, a beak, wings and claws of a bird... HARPIES! Without any safer place to hide and without thinking, I ran to the cracks of the mountain. As I stepped inside, I fell down.

When I gained conscious, I could find a very long tunnel ahead of me. And after a minute of thinking... No way! I'm at Daedalus' Labyrinth. Great! Just great! More Greek stuffs. Abruptly, a seriously very white transparent man with armoury shields appeared infront of me.

"Who are you?" I stupidly ask

"I'm King Minos and who are you?"

"Natsume Hyuuga"

"Are you one of the sons of Daedalus? I thought he only has one son and it's Icarus. It's weird but not impossible" he vocally battled himself.

"Excuse me? Are you in a sort of trance? I am not a son of any god. Now, will you Greek people stop taunting me and instead return me to my world? Where's the right path to Japan. And don't you dare misled me into going Olympus or the Underworld. I'm already full of Greek monsters in one day"

"And how am I suppose to do that? I don't know any of the old man's work"

"You're daughter Ariadne once led-"

"Theseus out of it. Don't tell me that you're that foolish hero who abducted my daughter! You foolish son of Aegeus!"

"Sir, I am not-"

"Curse you! I will kill you!" After he told me that, he said some words and out came hundreds of Ghost soldiers... In Roman mythology, these people are called Manes.

For a moment there, I caught my breath and began running around the Labyrinth. Great! Another ghost chasing! Luckily, the Minotaur was already dead eons of years ago when the real Theseus killed it 'cause I ain't wanna run to it this time. I was running with all my might and recklessly chose any path during crossroads. And during this time, I only cared of getting away from the ghost and not finding the right door back to Japan.

But on the next crossroad, there was a man with two faces standing in the middle of the two tunnels.

"Natsume Hyuuga, son of Kaoru Igarashi and-" the left head said

"Stop the crap and tell me what you want"

"As you can see, there are two ways ahead of you. One leads to death while the other path is the path you chose" the right head spoke

"Oh, shut it Janus, god of doors. As you could see, I'm in a hurry since a freaky ghost of Minos, king of Crete and his goons are right after me. So, just shut up and tell me the right path"

Luckily, the Roman god obeyed and in front, the two tunnels became one. He nodded awkwardly or scarily before vanishing to dusts. The next thing I knew is that, I was running endlessly again until I bumped onto someone.

"Aaahh" a girl's voice screamed and immediately, two humans I just noticed who were with her turned together to me.

"Who are you?" the American dude said before reaching for a pen inside his pocket, uncapped it and appeared a blade.

"Natsume and I suppose you're the famous Percy Jackson? Son of Poseidon, God of the seas? And that sword you're holding is Riptide, right? But believe me, your blade is not cursed" I knew, from the looks, that he was confused but he just nodded in amazement. I turned to the girl who just burst my ears out a moment ago and said, "Rachel, right? A mortal who helped Percy with the skeletons and the soon to be new oracle?"

"W-what?" she questioned but I didn't answered her and instead, turned to the daughter of Athena, "Annabeth Chase? Lover of the hero of the Great Prophecy, eh?"

She didn't answer me. They were both astonished by me knowing them. But, nevertheless, I explained to them everything except for the part how their life stories were written in a book by Rick Riordan. The three of them, thinking that they still got a lot of time, decided to help me get out of this maze first. Rachel incredibly led us to the door that supposedly will take me home. I glanced at them before proceeding.

"Are you sure that this is the right door? Will this thing goes to Japan?"

"Not exactly but that's the right path. You'll understand. Japan is not actually the right place for you"

"What do you mean, ugly? Lead me to Japan or else"

"No! That's the right way. Believe me"

I don't want to argue but I'm becoming restless, so I opened the door. And in a few seconds, I was engulfed with a bright light.

When I opened my eyes, I was inside a white room and there were a lot of wires attached on my body. I thought that my eyes were playing a trick on me so I rubbed them. Suddenly there was a huge cry of my name and someone suddenly hugged me. When my eyes were already cleared, it focused on a brunette with puffy swollen eyes. I asked her what happened.

"I don't exactly know. Second day of camp, when I woke you up, you didn't nudge. We rushed you to the hospital and the doctor said that you were in a coma. You were asleep for three months, baka!"

What the hell! Three months?! But it only feels like an hour or two. So, that was what Rachel was trying to tell me. Luckily, I listened or else there'll be two Natsumes in Japan right now. Phew! I didn't tell her where I've been in my three months of sleeping but that was a one very weird, silly, foolish but fun adventure.


	5. We do Voodoo Magic

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**We do Voodoo Magic**

After sleeping for three whole months, today is the beginning of our Christmas vacation. Of course, where would I be? No place else but in my mansion. I was both happy and uneasy for at last! I'll be far away from socialization. No ugly pale faces walking and greeting me with their uneasy smiles and my five personal maids in vacation which was actually very fine by me.

I thought this day would finally be my lucky and glorious day until...

"Natsume!" a creature screeched from downstairs

Not again! She's always been the spoiler of my great day. Like the moment three months ago. I knew that going into that camp was a bad idea but she still keeps on persuading and irritating me if I don't follow her. And look at what happened... I fell asleep for a quarter year!

Anyway, my parents said not to blame her. She didn't know that something being in a coma might happen to me there. Plus, I could sense that the time she invited me, it was only for me to socialize and enjoy. Take a break and explore the wonderful things around.

"Natsume, I'm inviting you to join me skiing down Mount Fuji"

"No"

"Why? Afraid of losing?"

Heck, no! The great Natsume Hyuuga is afraid of losing to a girl? No way in hell.

"Bring it on!"

I get dressed with my sports attire and some blue jacket to cover me from cold, pulled out some helmets and went out with her. At first, we rode on her new Petunia – her new car, I mean! We pulled off in front of the tall building, one of her father's buildings, and race to the helipad.

We were tie in the race. So, we decided that the clincher will be the skiing. Once we were already atop the mountain. Mikan screamed...

"We jump in the count of... One... Two... Three" and we race to our death. Trust me, I know. We were at least about fifty feet above the mountain when we dived in. And today isn't really a fair weather and not a very bad one either but going down the mountain is totally madness. Great! Really great, Natsume Hyuuga! After my sudden rashness in that mysterious lake, another suicidal action came.

We dodge past Evergreen trees and other trees and big rocks that go by our way. She seems like serious when she said that this will be a race since she's too focused on what's ahead. She thinks of this more than just for fun. Every time I go ahead of her, she'll always find a way to get past me.

We were going on like this for almost half an hour, I grown tired myself that I let her go ahead a meter. But I think she thought that it wasn't just a favour that I'm granting her but more like I'm really losing on to her...

"Hurry up slowpoke!"

That's it! You'll see what I got. Just then I focused all of my energy and my determination to go beyond her. As I was just beside her, she spoke, "Omigod! You're hot!"

"You're way of getting people distracted sounds simple but at least it's original, though, I'm not buying it!"

I tried my very best to get ahead of her especially when her, staring at me all the time, brings easiness on me.

"No, that's not what I meant! You're hot as in you're on fire"

And just when I noticed it, I panicked sending me to whatever direction.

"Look out! There's a cliff ahead! You'll fall!" she shouted right behind me. But before I ever got the chance to look at to where she's pointing, I fell.

I don't know what just happened but as I fell, I was engulfed with flames and I felt like I'm...flying? Whoa! I tried to find a safe spot for landing but I guess I don't need it. I perfectly landed right on an edge butt first! Shit! Do you know how it hurts but nonetheless, I wasn't pretty much focused on the pain in my ass but onto the fact that I flew using flames. My clothes almost burned! Luckily, it was just my jacket.

"Are you alright?" Mikan's voice said behind me. I guessed she followed me after all. I didn't answer her. I was still surprised of what happened a while ago.

"Hang on! I'll call the pilot"

I was shivering due to the sudden loss of my jacket. Fortunately, Mikan is so kind to lend the spare light blue one she has on her backpack. Minutes after she called, the helicopter appeared right above us. The wind it made brings more chills down my legs. I think I collapsed since everything went black and the next thing I knew... I'm back at the hospital.

"Are you feeling better, Natsume?"

"No" I said harshly, "Why is it when every time I'm with you, something bad or out of the ordinary happens?"

"I-I'm sorry," then, she motioned herself to go outside. By the sound of it, I guess she's hurt.

An hour after she left, she came back. I asked her what really happened and that I didn't mean to say that to her. She just nods as if she understands me and starts explaining me that really surprises me A LOT!

"Are you the biological son of Uncle and Auntie Hyuuga"

"What are you trying to say, idiot?"

"N-nothing. The thing that happened a while ago is called an Alice, another term for magical powers. And by the looks of it, you got the fire one, a rare and special power only the god of the underworld posses"

"Oh, goody! So, you're telling me that I'm his son? You're believing in Greek stuffs now?"

"Well, it's not impossible. Besides, it's really true that only Hades have full control over fire" I gaze at her, not believing every word she says.

"So, do you have, you know? Are you like me?"

"Everyone at school are like you," WTF! Why didn't everybody tell me? "Did you ever wonder why it's called Alice Academy? Well, the school your parents established isn't just for elites but for gifted people as well. Like your mother who has the memory alice, the one when-"

"My mom has powers and I didn't know?!" I tried to keep my voice cold but the numbness of my muscles seems to betray me, making me look and sound so weak. Nonetheless, lucky I'm with her and no one's around, "So, what's yours then?"

"I got three" What the hell! She got three while I got one! "Try your fire again like what you did back at the mountain but this time, try it on me"

"Want me to burn you alive," I chuckled but she looks so serious. I didn't have a choice but do as she told me. I lit a little fire in my hands and tried to focus on it more until it became bigger. The moment it was enormous, I commanded it to wrap around her who, amazingly, still kept calm. I tried to strike her-I mean, for real. But just before it even hit her, it vanished.

She looks at me, still keeping her poise, "I guess you're totally that angry to me that you really want to roast me" she chuckled-a fake one, obviously. I could sense that she was really afraid back then. Though, I really didn't mean to frighten her that way but something was pushing me to want to see her suffer.

"So, how did you do it? How did you extinguish the flames, I mean? You got a, some sort of, barrier Alice?"

"No, not really that but quite near to it," she sighed, "I got the Nullification Alice from my father and the Stealing and Insertion Alice, I guess, from my mother"

I looked at her, urging her to explain, "Well, as what you've seen, the Nullification Alice allows me to make your power seems useless. The Stealing Alice works when one touch of you will make your power turn into a stone. The Insertion, meanwhile, will make me insert it back to your body or into my body or anybody else's body, making the person have the power you once got"

"..." I lie in the hospital bed, speechless!

"But no worries, I won't use it on you," she stood up, motioning to leave again, "The doctor said that you'll be discharged tomorrow. Sleep well"

I drifted myself to sleep when she was already out of the room. The next day, as what she said yesterday, I break free of the hospital.


	6. Roasting a flightless chicken

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Roasting a flightless chicken**

Weeks after I discovered this very cool Alice, getting rid of these stupid maids would be a piece of cake. Believe me, I know, the maids are far worst than half of the class. Well, I guess, those foolish bitches doesn't know how to show respect to their master-not like my classmates or schoolmates. I mean, seriously, they would intentionally overheat the water used for my early bath during schooldays and other humiliating stuffs like that. If you were me, I strongly guessed that you most preferably wanted to stay in school than at this dreadful house.

I mean, I already reported these hags to the old dude in his black chair and all I could get was his big and in bold words **LATER! **Seriously, he really doesn't care about me which makes me hate him a hundred times more than those children out there who hated their parents. Like I wanted to erupt like a volcano and start yelling him things I dare not want to tell you. It's bad, you know.

Now, it was a very dull Saturday. Every day is dull for me. I would be lying comfortably in the long sofa if it weren't for these stupid pimples all over. So, I decided to sit straight instead and read my favourite manga while drinking a strawberry juice. My spirits lifted a bit as I scan through the pages but when the five insolent brats passed by me and intently sprinkled some dusts on me using their feathered duster...

'That's it! They're really getting on my nerves!'

"Hey, bitches! If you don't want to lose your jobs, better do it well," I yelled at them which made them turn to my direction.

They didn't say anything but I could see them whispering at each other then laughed. I got pissed until a brilliant idea pops up in my head. I deliberately spilled some juice on the floor and ordered them to clean it up. The one with the feather duster came to assist me; the others went to do other stuffs. My timing was perfect since mom and dad descended from upstairs. All I needed to do is make a tiny scene and she would be out of here.

As the witch was coming towards me, I bumped her. The hit made some of the remaining juice spat on the polo dad bought on my last birthday, the glass which mom bought from America last month break as it fell on the ground and the duster hit my face making the my pimples redder and my allergies worse. And of course, the last one to complete it is to... ACT!

"Hey, watch where you're going!" I shouted which made mom and dad looked at my direction

"What's wrong, dear?" mom asked as she walks towards me followed by dad

"That brat intentionally bumped me. Look at what it did to the glass and to my favourite polo shirt," I acted which made all of them look at the broken pieces of glass on the floor then to my stained polo.

The maid panicked. She knew how dad would look like when he's angry. I expected and hoped that he would and he is! Lucky me, ha-ha!

"I-I'm sorry, sir. Ma'am, I'll clean it up right away"

"I'm afraid you can't. The juice Natsume drank contains something that is impossible to remove on cloth. I thought I trusted you on taking good care of my son and I believe he also has a lot of things he wanted to report to me but I was foolish not to hear and to the fact that you sprayed dust on my son's face," yeah! I could sense her pacing inside already, "You leave me no choice. You're fired"

After that, she went storming out of the house crying while I was laughing evilly. At last!

'One witch down and four more to go' I thought with an evil sneer.

One of them was easy to deceive since she was a punk and more like an addict. One time, I did some investigation on her room and find it filled with cigarettes, drugs and stuffs like that. I mean, whoa! I never expected it to be this many. I took some pictures, of course!

That night, I decided to tell her about it so I sneaked inside her chambers. But as I opened it, I blushed. Clothes spread on the floor including underwear of both sexes and there lying on the bed was her and a boy I couldn't see clearly at dark making out. I know I shouldn't mind peoples businesses but I had my camera inside me and, without thinking a second thought, took a picture. Luckily, it has no flash so they weren't-ahem-disturbed.

The next day, I showed her everything and blackmailed her. Without a moment's hesitation, she immediately filed a resignation paper before I got the chance to spread it. Her wish was granted and the following day, she moved out. Ha-ha. These goons are really easy to fool. They talk nonstop but their brains are really as small as a speck of dust. Now, only three witches are left.

The other one was easy to threaten, since she's very totally afraid of fire. Don't know why but maybe it has something to do with her past. Awe, I pity her but they didn't sympathize me before so why should I show mercy to them now? How pathetic.

The twins were pretty hard to get rid of, though, and their damn chicken. But there's something different about their pet. It seems like it isn't just an ordinary bird that couldn't fly. It looks like it has a brain like theirs, a brain that totally dislikes me. Like for instance, it would accidentally block my way resulting to me tripping off. Then, those two horrible girls would laugh at me over and over again. Believe me. They did that more than just once and not just that kind of example. A lot more strategies are right under their sleeves which I wouldn't gladly tell you.

555

On the fifth day, Friday, after I was discharged from that hospital, Mikan came in to visit me. I could tell that she was confused as well as puzzled on how, out of five, only two were left.

"What happened?" I didn't answer her for I knew that she already knows the answer. She laughs. "You know, you're using your powers recklessly"

"You are of no command to tell me what to do. Besides, mom and dad already knows the whole thing"

"Suit yourself," she slowly scrutinize the twins sweeping at the living room, the two out of five that remained.

We spend some time with each other, jumping from one topic to another at a time until the sun was already setting and it was time for her to head back home. I walked her to the doors, to where her red service Lamborghini awaits –no, not Petunia! Petunia's her OWN car. This car belongs to their chauffer's car. Given to him by her father himself as a birthday present but nonetheless, it's still theirs. Before the engine starts, she lowers the car windows and spoke, "Why not try the bird?" and they drove off.

What did she mean? Talk to the bird–heck, no! Can animals even understand a human's tongue? Maybe no, I would risk myself again to those twins' teases once they see me schmoozing with their pet. Still, I tried it though. And as what I've presumed earlier, I was the one who end up as the buffoon. Rage and angst crept inside me to the point that I didn't know what just happened...

555

Mom and dad came back from their work. And as usual, when they reach home... Their first thing in mind is to eat before proceeding back to their previous business: mom as a successful journalist and dad as a normal businessman. Still, mom helps him with his work.

As they sat to their typical seats in the long rectangular dining table, they were shocked to see me serving their food as my two personal maids just stood rigid as if plastered on the floor at the back while staring at me. I sneered at them before shifting my gaze back to my parents' astound state.

"You're dinner is serve. Please don't mind me. I already got my share," I said as they kept on staring at me that I almost flinched as I felt like their eyeballs are weighing me down. Still, later on, mom managed to smile as dad gave a hearty laugh.

"Thank you dear. I never expected you to be kind like this. So, what's in it?" mom replied my earlier words.

"Oh, chicken! Some flightless chicken but not an ostrich, just a chicken that couldn't fly"

"I trust you that it's safe," dad spoke before they each took a bite and smiled at me. I took a quick look at the two as one of them buried deep down to her sister's shoulder, unable to bear their favourite pet being chewed to pieces.

The next day, I was just surprised to see no one attending to my needs. I felt happy for it though it may sound lonely but I love the loneliness! I love to be isolated! Just then, mom came inside and told me that the two already filed a resignation letter yesterday after their dinner. She asked me my suggestions, my options to whether or not hire a new set of maids. I said she could hire a new one if she loves to but I don't want it to be mine- personal! She decides not to anyway, well at least, for now.


	7. Snowball fight with Erinyes

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Snowball fight with Erinyes**

Nothing could've made this day any better. With the five goons gone, everything seems perfect. Though here in the south is a little bit warmer due to the geographical location near the equator and the fact that it's near a volcano, still, if I haven't had this power... I'd be frozen ice in no time.

This time, Mikan decided to stay in her house for a while since her dad will be coming home tonight for Christmas tomorrow. Her dad, except for Holidays, is always on a business trip and if not... will be stuck in his office the whole time. Compared to my mom and dad, her father seems to be a little bit more workaholic than those two. So, during Christmas and other day offs, she would always be with her dad. You know, to bond with him even for a short moment.

I was on the verge of reading my newest manga before looking at the clock and turning on the flat TV screen just so I can glance once in a while the anime showing, Naruto Shippuuden Season Finale. After a while of staying indoors and the tremendous snow storm already died down, the sun was back, I decided to grab my winter jacket and went outside.

The warmth was pleasing, well at least, for me. I stayed under our own Sakura tree. I was almost closing my eyes when somebody threw a snowball at my face. So, eventually, I was furious. I looked for the person who threw that snow on me when I spotted her or him behind one of the trees.

I slowly walk towards it with a snow ready in my hand. When I was already at the other side of the tree the person is resting, I threw it at... her? Immediately, the time she noticed me, she starts... transforming? And right before me, a once beautiful thing turned into a hideous one with writhing snakes in her hair and blood dripped from her eyes.

"Who are you?"

"My dear, stop pretending and return to me the trident?"

"What trident?"

"Oh, don't pretend! Poseidon is growing anger and hatred and so does some gods! Typhon is stirring in Manhattan and without it, Poseidon couldn't help"

"I don't know what you are talking about. Wait! Y-you're Alecto? One of the three furies, the unceasing anger"

"Glad you notice lad, so, give to me the trident and I would leave you in peace"

"But where are your sisters?"

There are actually three furies existing. For the Greeks, the number three is a holy one. Three furies, the Big Three, the holy Trinity and three people allowed doing demigod missions. The three Erinyes (furies) were the three avenging deities Tisiphone (the avenger of murder), Megaera (the jealous one), and Alecto (unceasing in anger). They were said to be the daughters of Gaea and Uranus and are sometimes called daughters of Night.

"Don't know, don't care. Anyway, I'm not here to chat with you about my sisters. Back to business, hand me the golden fork!"

"God, you have to believe me!"

Guess she didn't believe me since she lunge for an attack. Luckily, I deflected it with my fire Alice. She hissed and strives to attack me again. This time, I was a little bit of dizzy, don't know why. Without a choice, I grab snows from the ground and threw it at her. At first, she was so damn fast, she sidesteps all of my assaults but she left a trace of movements. Without a second, I was able to know where she would go next and all I'm waiting for is the perfect moment to...

SPLAT!

I hit her hard on the face. She starts to tumble and then, fall. I started going to her direction but she burst into green flames and vanished. But as she disappears, a gust of wind blew to me and a loud shrill cry says, "You're lucky that a god saved you this time but I will be back for you, Natsume Hyuuga! By that time, you should hand me the trident or it will be Poseidon who'll be facing you." And without hesitating, I went back home.

'What could be possibly wrong about Poseidon's trident? I'm saved by a god? Who? Could it be Hades? What the hell is she talking about? WTF is happening?'


	8. No more Greek hunting

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**No more Greek hunting**

Ever since my faithful encounter with a Fury, Mikan says she always has these crazy dreams about my five servants. She visits me in my house everyday to tell me something about those nightmares and that I should believe her. She says that they were taking refuge, after I eliminated them one by one, in an inn that was located in the outskirts of town. They were talking about me and how stupid I am stuffs for letting them go. They said it was their plan all along for me to remove them their position. I thought that it was silly, you know, to believe something as stupid as that.

"Natsume, you have to believe me" she pleaded

"What's there to believe? What do you want me to do? I will reinstate them?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I know how you hate the fact that they troubled and irritate you a lot. But after you said that a fury came after you to ask or more like threaten you to return the trident-"

"What does it have to do with them? Look, I am not a thief if that's what you're accusing me of"

"I know that and I also knew that you've been used as a decoy. Those maids stole it and reasoned out to the gods that you're the one who took it," Mikan said

"What? Why didn't you say that to me before?"

"That's the point! You wouldn't listen. I tried to reason out to you but no, you never paid attention to a single thing I said"

With a moment's thinking, I grabbed her hand and headed for the door. As we were about to mount on my car, she let go.

"What?"

"We need Anna and Nonoko"

"What? Why?"

"They know how. Nonoko was supposed to be the one to tell you these since she's the one who dreamt all of these things after she had physical contact with a girl named Rachel. But since she can't come closer to you after she knew that you're suspicious about their loyalties, she gave me a potion instead that gave me the abilities to visualize all the things she dreamt"

"So, since you already have the powers to see what she can see, there's no point for us to go there"

"Yes, there is! How about the visions she had before she gave me the potion? I haven't had the chance to see or know what it contains," Mikan uttered with a hint of plea

"Fine, alright!" I shrugged as she leads me to her own car

"Faster, slowpoke, according to my dreams we only have four (4) hours left to properly return it to Poseidon before Manhattan, the gods and then, Japan fall apart," she shouted.

We travelled for about an hour or so when we finally reached the twins house. They were a little bit surprised to see me. Nevertheless, I didn't let my guard down and cover my true emotions by showing my famous stoic face. The two offered us inside but I decided and preferred to stay out. I told Mikan that she should hear out everything the blue-haired girl is suppose to tell and just inform me what to do later.

I waited for another set of hour before she finally burst out of the house. She has a smile or was it a frown plastered on her pink-dotted face. She told me what I'm supposed to do. When we were ready, we head back to the metropolis. I dropped her to one of the beaches to seek audience with the Olympian god of the seas. Meanwhile, I'll deal with the five and lure them near the waters so that Poseidon will see and know what an innocent child I am. It sounds easy but it's not. Mikan needs to persuade him or else Olympus will tear to pieces and they'll blame no one but me. That was our plan, which was actually what Nonoko said according to her dreams.

I broke in to their room. But I guess they were prepared enough for my arrival.

"We're glad we meet again Natsume Hyuuga," the five of them said in unison. I searched every corners of the room, looking for any sign of a magical golden three pointed fork. With no luck, there was none.

"Oh, you won't see the fork here..." the addict girl said

"In fact, the gods already knew that we took it. It's only a matter of time before we are banished to the prison cell of the gods," one of the twins added.

"What? So, where is it now?" I stupidly asked

"You didn't know? It's on its way to Poseidon. It's with your beloved friend Mikan. It's within her backpack. We put it their ourselves to be ship back to the god of the seas"

"WTF"

I was about to turn my back on them when a voice suddenly spoke in my head... it was Mikan!

_Natsume, please don't listen to them! I finally persuaded Poseidon. You have to find the trident and return it to him or else I-I'll die. _What?! Shit! (3x)

_What will I do?_

_Find Poseidon's weapon! When you spoke with them and they told you that it's their fault, Poseidon actually heard them. Some parts of it were true, the gods already knew that it was them but Poseidon still believes it's you. Even though he heard it, he wants that it'll be you to return it. Dunno why. I don't have the backpack and the trident. It's still in their grasp. Find it and return it to him. Please Natsume! Pleas-_

_Mikan! Mikan! _Damn it! I lost the connection.

Then again, I faced them. It was an un-bloody battle. But still with the five of them against one, it was a difficult one. Bloody hell! I didn't even know how well, of how an expert they are in combat! Even though, with my power, I almost defeated them. ALMOST! If it weren't for that fork they have. Yapp! They decided to show and use the weapon when they knew that they desperately needed it and I desperately needed to escape. I was both happy and scared when they immediately took out that thing. And my senses knock me that I should run near the ocean.

"Poseidon! If you care for your weapon more than anything! Appear and take it!" I shouted but stopped when I heard someone laughing from behind.

"Oh, great, that god won't listen to you," one of them yelled at me. But after she said that, the god appeared right before their and my eyes. Everything was surrounded with a bright light that I didn't know what happened next.

777

I woke up at the hospital for the third time.

"Natsume," its Mikan's voice, which means she's alive and she hugged me!

"I thought I lost you idiot"

"What? You totally cared for me Natsume?"

"Ah... eh... Of course! You're my best friend"

"Oh" she cleared her throat, "I also thought I lost you"

"Really" I asked, my brow raising

"Well, of course! You're my best friend, remember"

"Oh"

We stayed like that for a while until the doctor came in to check my condition. After, he told us that I could go out the next day. I need to rest. When the doctor finally left, Mikan told me everything that happened. From the time she talked to the god to the part where he praised me for my pureness and goodness, she even explained that it was Aphrodite herself who asked Poseidon to abduct her which brings great confusion to both of us. But nonetheless, I was glad we were both safe.

"Well, I guess this is over. Do you think the Greek monsters would stop chasing me already? It was just, you know, I already returned the trident to him"

"Don't know. I can't tell" I raised an eyebrow and we both laugh.


	9. A new Natsume

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**A new Natsume**

The moment I fell asleep, I had a dream.

I was at the Underworld? And there sitting on the big mighty black chair was Hades himself, god of the dead and beside him was Persephone (Proserpine), daughter of Demeter and Queen of the Lower Worlds. They noticed me but did nothing. Persephone just smiled at me while Hades raised a brow. I think they're expecting for me to bow at them but instead I gave them the unexpected and the opposite...

"What do you, Greek gods, want from me now?" I shouted with a slight hint of anger

"Oh, nothing, I just want to clear things right and see you before you go to Olympus" he finally said

"..."

"You see, I am the god who helped you with Alecto but to clear your confusion, I am NOT your father" Though Mikan bugging me on and off about it, I obviously knew that he is NOT my father. Even if he really is, I would not believe it and dishonour him.

"I know that but thank you, you know, for helping me out with that fury"

"Okay! Off you go" just that? He wasted his efforts just to tell me... THAT? WTF! "Step on the pearl in front of you and picture Olympus on your head"

I hesitated at first and just wanted to picture Japan instead. But ever since the time I was in the Labyrinth and met Rachel, maybe, the real me is still asleep in my bed and going back home might only result to two Natsumes and more confusion. I don't know what to do. So, without any options, I just follow what he said.

The moment I stepped on the pearl, I was surrounded by a white something. Could it be air? Everything seems in a blurry but the very instance the huge air died down, right in front of me was a very huge building atop a very huge mountain. I'll be damned! Why is everything around here associated with the word 'huge'?

I quickly followed the path that leads to the lookalike castle-slash-temple. The time I was at the front of the doors, it burst wide open and revealed right before me the twelve Olympian gods (without Hades) in their respectful thrones: Zeus (god of the skies), Poseidon (god of the seas), Hestia (goddess of the hearth), Hera (goddess of marriage), Ares (god of war), Athena (goddess of wisdom), Apollo (god of light and of truth), Aphrodite (goddess of love and of beauty), Hermes (messenger of the gods), Artemis (goddess of the hunt) and Hephaestus (god of fire).

It wasn't much of a welcome. In fact, they didn't welcome me at all! Maybe, like back in Hades place, they expected me to kneel right before them. And like back there, I didn't give them what they want. Instead, I ask the stupidest question I could ever think of at that moment.

"Why am I here?"

Aphrodite laughed but was silenced by Zeus' firm command to shut up. Damn! All of them are so HUGE like giants! They could squish me like a puny little worm with those enormous feet of theirs. Suddenly, Zeus turned to my direction which sent shivers down my spines. I still kept my stoic face and hid the fact that I almost wanna pee due to nervousness. I mean, who wouldn't be afraid? Heck! He could be pulverizing you with a single snap of his master bolt. Just then, something unexpected happens.

"_We_ thank you, Natsume Hyuuga" Hestia said

"Why" I stupidly asked again

"Well, you save my trident, lad, from those five hooligan mortals. You have proven yourself worthy of Olympus"

First, it was Zeus' master bolt and Hades helm that was stolen by Luke but it was safely returned to them by Percy more or less two to three years ago. By the time I met him, he was already beneath the labyrinth and months from now, the Great prophecy would already be revealed to him. And now, me being accused of stealing Poseidon's three pointed fork.

And then I remembered those five insolent maids I've got. Those monsters who put my life on the line. They were the sole reason why those Greek creatures, for the past five months, keep on hunting me down. But then again, their plan was wrecked still because of their clumsiness.

"Because of that, boy," he (Poseidon) turned to one of the goddesses, "we will give you a reward"

"A what?"

Well, it really did surprises me. The gods giving an award to a simple mortal like me? That's quite shocking. I never expected them to be that thoughtful and kind. For a moment there, I thought that they would one-by-one punish me with each of their powers. I was confused when Poseidon spoke up again.

"I heard you have a special attachment with this girl, Mikan, right?" he cleared his throat; "It was Aphrodite's idea to held her captive just so you won't turn your back and give me personally the weapon. I could've gotten it myself but I didn't want to dirty my hands and waste my time but I guess I didn't have a choice since you directly called me out. But at least, you showed us your worth. You have a great destiny within your country, you know"

"What? Japan?" I asked, looking for a straight answer, but instead I receive none other than their nods

"Do you want us to tell her?" the goddess of love asked

"I think it's best for him not to know"

"Oh, it would've been romantic but if you only knew what lies ahead, you would've-"

"Silence," Zeus shouted again, "Maybe it is best for the boy to discover for himself his fate"

There was a long silence until Poseidon broke it, "Okay! Enough with the ruckus! And now, for the reward..."

But before I could say something, I was already engulfed with a very pleasant magic. And then, I slowly descended to Earth. Even with Olympus right high above me, I could hear the loud voice of Aphrodite calling and telling me something.

"Don't let go of her before she falls to another man. Someday, you have to choose between the two"

I don't know what that was all about. I guess something about my love life. But, nonetheless, my mind was aching even though I'm already back at my cushy and comfortable bed. And before I could protest, I fell asleep to the point that I forgot everything Aphrodite has told me.

888

The next day, I felt light and hearty. And for once in my life, I felt energize to go to school. After I get dressed and readied myself, I hopped on my car.

Something was strange when I entered the gates. Everyone is staring at me with mouths wide open. I even noticed that with the new housemaids back at the mansion. Great! Is there something wrong with my face? A pimple just pops out? But I didn't have time to look at the side mirror. I immediately went outside my car. Mikan was waiting for me at the path walk. Like the others, she too stopped and looked at me like a ghost while... blushing?

As I got near her, I asked her what the matter was all about and why are the students looking at me.

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?" she asked me

"No, why?"

She didn't answer me. Instead, she pulled me to the nearest boy C.R and told me to look at myself in the mirror. I protestedly dragged myself inside the room. And when I saw myself, my reflection in the glass...

888

The bell rang signalling that it's dismissal. I couldn't believe myself. So, that was their reward...

"Natsume-kun, marry me!" a girl shouted

"Make me mine, Natsume-sama!" another girl squealed

"Shut up, you horse! I am the president of Natsume FanClub and you are just my subjects because, of course, Natsume will choose me. Got it? So, scram!" a girl named Sumire said, one of Luna's girl friends –the one whom I thought is a goddess during first day of school.

But... Fan girls? I never knew that I already got fans. But nevertheless, I just ignored them and used my Alice just to clear out the way. To their horror and to my delight, they backed out. With Mikan nowhere to be found, I went inside my car and head straight back home.

'Tch. What a lame honour... Removing these pimples and improving my looks. It was more like torture than a prize'


	10. A bslashwitch for a girlfriend

**CHAPTER NINE**

**A b-slash-witch for a girlfriend**

I tried to ask Mikan what's wrong with her. Ever since the time I walk past this amazing transformation, she starts to avoid me. This awfully troubled me a lot. And then, one amazing weekend, I decided to visit her in her estate. From my house to hers, I just used my own ordinary red Ferrari. It's faster than anything and I loved using it.

I was about to knock in her room when I heard her talking to someone from inside. I think it was uncle, her dad.

"Father, if that's the only way then I have no choice but to go to America and stay there for five years. I am ready and I'll do as you said" she said

"I know it hurts you to leave your friends behind but it's the only way so that you won't be separated for real"

"But, can you give me at least a few moments to talk to my friends. All this time, I have kept it and I think it is best for them to know the thing. I need to explain it to them though how hard it may seems. I need to try-" she gasps, "Natsume!" Yapp! I couldn't bear hearing it that I entered without even knocking.

"You're going and you didn't even told me. How long was it when you kept this a secret? Tell me, how long?!"

"Natsume, I-I didn't m-mean to hide it from you. It's just that i-it wasn't the right time. You were still preoccupied with the whole Greek stuff and I-I don't want to add this to your burdens. I-I didn't mean to. It was just," she stuttered.

"Oh, leave the petty excuses. You're not my friend!" And I stormed out.

999

The next day, Valentine's Day, girls are supposed to give chocolates to the guys and if the boys like them... He'll accept and they'll be a great couple. Everyone thought that I will accept Mikan's offering but I didn't. I was 'til not over the time she kept that secret to me. Do I look like I can't be trusted? I'm her best friend for God's sake. Nonetheless, I ignored her the whole day.

I was now sitting alone under my favourite Sakura tree. It started to grow leaves ever since winter has passed. It has been a while since I save the day. Hooray for Natsume Hyuuga. Pfft! Yeah, right! Anyway, while I was resting my head underneath, she approached me. No, not Mikan but Luna –the girl whom I thought was a goddess the first time I entered here.

She asked me if I could be hers, I mean, her boyfriend. I hesitated at first but when she said that if I don't, she'll fall to another guy. Then, the thought hit me. The words that Aphrodite said...

_Don't let go of her before she falls to another man_

What if the girl she was talking about was Luna? But there would also be a possibility that it's Mikan, right? Anyway, what would I lose to Mikan? No one would want her because of her face. Still, I said... YES. And that's the time the two of us start hanging out. I was glad with the sudden diversion. It was a good diversion though, you know, a good plan to distract myself first from thinking about Mikan and her leaving _me_ behind. The students start to murmur and spread the news but the hell I care. I didn't know that it was a mistake. I didn't know that by saying _yes _to Luna, it would be a great deal to my fate and would mean letting go of that girl they are referring to, the girl whom I really love... Mikan Azumi Yukihira.


	11. Say ‘Goodbye’

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Say 'Goodbye'**

A few days before the school year ends and weeks after I started going out with Luna, Mikan approached me. I guessed she wanted to make amends about our previous argument. But as she neared my table and started blabbering of how sorry she was for not telling me, I decided to close my eyes as if pretending that I'm asleep and could not hear her.

She sighs, "I don't know Natsume why you're so against me leaving for America," Baka! Could she not understand or she's just blind? I don't want her to go! I want her to STAY WITH ME! "But I didn't even say 'yes' yet to the scientist! It'll just be a couple of years anyway. After I get through of helping him in his research, I'll go back here to be _with you _again"

"Tch"

"What? You won't believe me that I'll come back for you? Why wouldn't I? My family's here and I can't afford to leave my _best friend_ and them here." Best friend? She sees me none other than her best friend? Great!

But before she could ever say a word, I stood up from my chair, ignoring her excuses and Luna flirting by my side and left without a single word. I wandered around the campus again and saw that the Sakura trees were in full bloom. I couldn't help but awe at the marvellous sight. I sat on one of the branches of one of the trees and slept.

When I woke up, it was already dismissal. So, I decided to go home instead.

1010

The following days, Mikan kept on following and pleading me to listen to her. And Luna by my side, she's the one who also always kept on scaring her away which is both good and bad for me. I couldn't bear to see her walk away with an expression of longing. Though it may sound painful for my part too but it wasn't the perfect time.

One day, I was alone again sitting under the eccentric wholly bloomed Sakura tree when she came and rested right beside me. The sight would've been romantic except for the fact that I'm angry at her.

"What do you want Natsume? I just can't leave with you holding a grudge on me" she fakely laughs

She asks what I want. What do I want? I want her to stay here where I could see, hear, touch and smell her strawberry-scented perfume. But I guess I still don't have the courage to be a man. I stood up when she grabbed my hand real quick.

"Please stay," she said her voice with a hint of plea. Still, I tried to be stubborn and jerked my hand away from her grasp. She winced.

"If you're against Luna being my girlfriend, you could always say so"

"I am not against her or any other girls who fantasize you"

"Then, if that's not it, get away from me. We don't need to discuss anything! Plus, I don't want others to see you're with me" I said, my voice harsh

"You don't want others to see me being with you? Are you embarrassed to let everyone notice an ugly face beside you? You're ashamed to be with me?" she replied, her voice with a little tint of weakness and pain.

I want to say 'NO' but my anger fills me in that I shouted the wrong words, "Yes! I'm humiliated every time you're around me because, like it or not, your face is even worse than Shrek's wife! Can't you see? Aren't you even mortified with yourself in the mirror?"

That's it! I totally blew her away. She ran, her tears flooding on her face. But as she was already a meter from me, she turned to my direction before saying the terms that probably makes this whole thing worst.

"Well at least not with an ugly heart. I thought you are different with the others. I trusted you Natsume to the point that I was almost willing to turn down the offer," wait! She did? But I thought her decision was final, "Guess I'll just have to accept it" and she finally continued running, leaving me dumbfounded with her words.

As I went to the parking lot to be readied to head back home, I saw her on the stairs crying with the twins comforting her on her side. You know? I should be the one comforting her. The one who should be beside her because _I_'_m _herbest childhood buddy, not them but it feels like I'm the reason why she's crying and therefore doesn't have the right to be by her side. So, I just ignored the scene.

The following day, she was absent and also the next. I started to worry that maybe she's already gone... She already left me. Just then,

"Natsume-sama, we have something for you," a girl's voice said while handing me a letter.

"What? Here to give me a love letter? Valentines' Day is done and it's not even Graduation yet"

"Puh-lease, don't be over yourself, Natsume. We know where our loyalties lie and it's with Mikan," the twin of the pink-haired girl replied, "How about you? Do you even know where yours is?" she challenged

"..." I could not answer for in fact it _is_ true. I hurt her.

"Stop, you guys," Anna said again before turning to me, "We are just here to hand you the letter Mikan gave us the day before the two of you argued under the tree. We were suppose to hand it to you that afternoon but we met her crying and she told us to postpone it and give it, instead, after she left"

"Before the two of you fought, she was hesitating to whether or not accept the offer. She did it not just to harness her skills and potentials, as what she reasoned out to you, but to help this school and your family also. It was her father's idea. I guess the old man cares more on business and his business partners than his own daughter's happiness," WTF! I didn't know. She did that to help my parents? Why?! Shit! "But she doesn't want to leave you alone also that's why she kept on following you around to ask you for any suggestions at the same time comfort and help her just as the way she helped and comforted you. And instead of listening to her, you kept on avoiding and blab of how you hate to be with her. You're distance serves as her answer from you, I think, plus the fact that _you hurt her _by saying those words" Nonoko added. She was always the tough one among the two.

After retrieving the paper from them, I stared at it for a while before having the guts to open and read what's inside.

Gakuen Alice Academy

Tokyo, Japan

C/o Nonoko and Anna

_Dear Natsume,_

_If I can't have the chance to talk to you vocally then I'll have to do it via letter since I heard you change your phone number too. Listen, I'm a little confused right now. Can you just tell me why you are so angry? If you'll just talk to me even a second, I'll tell you everything. You know? I could always turn down this thing and find another way to save the school. Ha-ha. Yeah! That's the purpose why I'm going to America. To help those scientists and the school in a way that'll also improve my Alices and skills. The cash they'll be offering is pretty big. It'll be enough to get the school running for how many years until your parents recover from being bankrupt. But please don't blame your parents or anyone. It's my choice. Still, I don't want to leave you nor Anna, Nonoko and the others for five years but I have no choice. If I'll walk away from this, the school would tear down to pieces and we'll all be going in our own separate ways. If you'll just talk to me for once, I know that you'll arrive with another plan, something that won't keep us apart. Since, I knew pretty well that you always have back-ups. Please talk to me ASAP. They said that I could have my final decision tomorrow afternoon. And if I agreed, my flight is the day after I gave my decision. Please, Natsume, I need you right now!_

_With love,_

_Mikan Yukihira_

That's it! She left yesterday without a trace. Leaving me expressionless again, thinking that it was a joke, she's still here and I could fix this before she leaves this summer because I really thought that her flight is _after_ the last semester. It was too good to be true! But hearing those twins talked to me not a long time ago...

_Give it, instead, after she left..._

After she left...

After she left

She really is gone, away from me...

* * *

Are you in for a little romance and humor? I'm inviting you to read Watashi ni XX Shinasai at .com! I'm sure you'll never regret... (LOL) Well, umm, it actually depends on your taste but please do try reading it!


	12. Bonus

GAA Chronicles story 2 (LOL)

CHAPTER ONE

NATSUME

...I'm sorry Mikan! I'm so stupid! I didn't mean to hurt you! I love you but.... I wish I never learned to if I only knew that it would result to this... Still, I don't regret that once in my life and forever, you always have a special place in my heart...

CHAPTER TWO

MIKAN

..."The boy Natsume, your childhood friend?"

"I-I don't know but I guess he's just fine. He said he doesn't need me. Still, I feel sorry to leave him behind because I-I..."

"You don't have to say it," Hotaru said again...

CHAPTER THREE

RUKA

... That time, Mikan still got a few freckles on her face. But though in her state, I never grew tired of liking her. And after so many years of witnessing her sudden transformation, this term _like _develop into a word _love_. I hoped she feels the same way as I do towards her. For whatever happens, I'll never ever let her go unlike the man she called Natsume...

CHAPTER FOUR

HOTARU

... Is life really like this? Why do my chest hurts whenever Ruka tells me about his love for Mikan? Does he knows she's not sure that she loves him? For God's sake, she likes her childhood friend! I...I... I-I'm the one who loves him but why don't I have the courage to say it?...


End file.
